


We gon burn dis shit

by Skyla_Crescents



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Tired SMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A whole family, And Niki, Bad Jokes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bullying, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Crossdressing, Dirty Jokes, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamic, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Genderfluid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hugs, Hybrid Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, M/M, Memes, Multi, Other, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Short Tubbo, Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Texting, TiredTwT, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), and Ranboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: Ayyy Chatfic woooooooo
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Lizzie Dwyer/Joel | SmallishBeans, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Phil / His Wife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	We gon burn dis shit

**_Dream has made Group chat_ **

_**Dream has added George, Sapnap, and 5 others** _

Dream: Wassup Hoes!

Badboyhalo: LANGUAGE  
  


George: Its 2AM-

Sapnap: DREAM!

Dream: SAPNAP!

Alyssa:???

Callahan: :D

Alyssa: Hi Callahan!

Awesamdude: Dream what is this?

Dream: A chat group! :DDD

Awesamdude: Why?

Dream: because-

Dream: Anyways Ima add a few peeps

**_Dream has added_ **

**_Purpled_ **

**_Niki_ **

**_Wilbur_ **

**_Tommy_ **

**_Tubbo_ **

**_Jack Manifold_ **

**_Punz_ **

**_Quackity_ **

**_Antfrost_ **

**_Hbomb_ **

**_Fundy_ **

**_Karl Jacobs_ **

**_Eret_ **

**_Skeppy_ **

**_Technoblade_ **

**_Skeppy_ **

Antfrost: Can I add someone?

Dream: Sure :D

Antfrost: Thanks!! :)

**_Antfrost added Velvetiscake_ **

VelvetisCake:???

Antfrost: Cutie!! :D

VelvetisCake: Frosty!! <3 <3

Tubbo: this is deffo flerting

Eret: You two are so cute!

Antfrost: Thanks!!

Badboyhalo: You hurt him I won't hesitate do hurt you Velvet.

VelvetisCake: Yes sir.

_**Dream Changed BadBoyHalo's name to DadBoyHalo** _


End file.
